


Reviving the Royal Family of Hyrule

by BEWD4133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Big Butt, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEWD4133/pseuds/BEWD4133
Summary: The Calamity has passed but much work remains to be done undoing the damage. The most important step falls on Princess Zelda to see to the continuation of her bloodline, and there's only one knight with whom she would agree to share in this duty with. However, what she doesn't suspect is just how eager Link really is to help in this task.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Reviving the Royal Family of Hyrule

Hateno Village had become the subject of many rumors in the Kingdom of Hyrule as of late. It first began with the talk of the experiments being done by the Sheikah scientists atop the hill, but soon evolved into rumors of the return of a certain champion long since thought to have been dead. Before long, there was word spread that the princess of the kingdom herself had now been seen with him. What none of them would have guessed is that the two had begun to settle down together in a quaint home on the edge of the village as the castle had at long last begun to be rebuilt.

"Why does that clock have to be so loud?" the princess inwardly complained.

Zelda quickly shifted a glance towards the wall at the clock in question before refocusing her gaze back on the ceiling above her head. In truth, its ticking wasn't particularly loud, but it sure seemed like it given the utter silence that filled the room otherwise.

"I just need to do it like the books said..." she turned this time to the hero on her other side.

Link, the hero who braved the wilds to defeat the great calamity was now lying by her side after an agonizing century apart. Even so, in a sense he felt miles away, still unable to shake his bad habit of going silent when she needed to hear him most.

"Who am I kidding? I don't have the faintest clue on how to do this."

Her intentions in lying with him like this were simple. After all that had occurred with Ganon, much of Hyrule lay in ruins, and they needed to oversee its reconstruction. This included the royal family itself. Given how young her mother had passed away, Zelda couldn't chance the possibility that she would die before passing on her family's sacred powers. She couldn't think of anyone besides Link that she would even consider allowing to father this child, but all she could bring herself to tell him thus far was that she wanted to lie down with him. Perhaps she had been privately hoping that he would take the initiative from there, but here they still lied, fully dressed in their favorite outfits with the exception of their shoes.

"Maybe he just isn't into me that way. It's not as if I ever asked him what sort of women he's attracted to."

Turning back to him, Zelda resigned to the illogical notion that perhaps merely staring at him long enough would push her to realize what she needed to do next. At the very least, it told her what she wanted to do next. Even after all that had occurred between them, the qualities that drew her to him had not changed, His build was as lean, and his eyes were as unyielding as ever. His stoic demeanor complemented them effectively to create an aura of heroism that was undeniable, becoming more impossible to resist the longer she remained in such close proximity to him. Before she even realized it, her thighs had begun rubbing together as she gradually noticed as sizzling warmth building between her legs. Her womanhood began to whine for attention as her yoga pants began to feel unbearably restrictive. Without even realizing it, her hand had begun to slowly drift towards her crotch until the hero suddenly turned to meet her stare with his.

"Link!" she gasped without meaning to, causing his eyes to look somewhat alarmed.

The princess pulled her hands up to her face, her cheeks growing red as she realized what it was she had been about to have them do. It had been over a hundred years since she could recall her last time feeling quite like this, but this was the first time it had happened with him in the same room. The concept was really quite basic. She wanted him and very badly so and could only curse her inability to say it to his face, especially how she could still only imagine how it was that he felt about her. At the very least, she was aware of how her own silence was now on the verge of completely killing the mood, Link.

"Listen, Link, the hero," she attempted to recreate the tone of the princess from a century past, "You have fulfilled your duty to the kingdom of Hyrule and the royal family quite admirably. Now, it is I who is left with her last duty to fulfill. I am in need of an heir to my sacred power, and you are sadly the only person remaining who I can ask to sire this child with. I won't ask you to do more than necessary as you've done more than enough for me as is.

Links gaze stayed in line with hers as she rolled over to be hovering over him as if trying to pin him down. His eyes continued to widen as she fought to keep her cheeks from turning beet red. Immediately, the idea of kissing him here rose to prominence within her mind. Unfortunately, her present, physical understanding of sex did not extend to an emotional understanding of foreplay. Still, even if he was acting as her royal consort, it did not feel right to her to demand that he lose his virginity to a girl he had never before kissed. She mustered all over her courage to pull her lips down to meet his for a brief but electric meeting. Even if it was little more than a formality at the time, she privately prayed that it was his first, even if another woman would come along to claim him for good later on. It certainly aided with steeling her own resolved as she made her way downwards to his pants since that was where what she most needed was still hidden away, not allowing for any further distraction or hesitation while she got her hands on his belt.

"Zelda..." the hero let out his voice at last, "You..."

"Shh.. you needn't concern yourself with anything further. It's time for me to take care of you for once," Zelda snapped his buckle open, not yet permitting herself to wager a guess as to what awaited her underneath.

Some part of her did realize just how much flesh her hand was brushing against as she pulled away his pants and underwear, but she didn't get caught up on forming any mental images before getting him out into the open. The princess remained fixated on what she had taken away for her scientific readings on men, leaving her much less prepared than she should have been for her reminder than Link was nothing like any other man.

"By the Goddess Hylia, Link!" she exclaimed at her first sight of his bare loins, "What is this?"

"Well, it's... me, I guess," the hero never anticipated how he would ever go about showing the princess his manhood.

"I know, but it... it's..." Zelda's well-versed vocabulary was wholly inadequate for the discovery at hand, "Are all heroes this way?"

"I wouldn't really know," he shrugged, "Is it a problem?"

"No, no, no! Of course not, but it's... I mean, you're just so..."

Zelda anxiously searched for an adjective that wouldn't seem needlessly vulgar but none came to her. If anything, she guessed it was because there was no way to possibly oversell what it was now looking at.

"I once did some looking into these things in some of my old medical books," she confessed with a sigh, "but none of them suggest that a man could be quite so... large..."

She immediately regretted her choice of words as an egregious understatement. It went beyond being large and maybe a bit beyond being huge. What Link was packing between his legs was simply enormous. It wasn't just enormous though. it carried along with it a tantalizing shape and raunchy odor that no piece of text she had encountered even hinted at. She felt incredibly disrespectful in feeling so, but she couldn't help but anticipate the immediate opportunity for study that it carried.

"Is everything okay, Zelda? Link spoke again, "I mean, it's not a problem, right?"

"Absolutely not, please forgive me if anything I've done has made you uneasy about how I feel," the princess readied her hand to hold him properly, "I should've known the chosen hero would have a lot to offer, but I assure you that it's not more than I can handle."

That assurance was quick to waver as wrapping her hand around his shaft revealed what she had assumed to be an erection due to its raw mass was merely the hero's way of warming up. She found his meat quite spongy against her palm but not for long as her touch jolted him to life. A hefty, branching vein bulged out against her fingers and let her feel his rushing pulse as his member surged with vitality. It had started out as more than her single hand could hold but swiftly lurched to a size where even her second would also be insufficient. Her fingers struggled to accommodate his expanding girth while she mentally tried to calculate his steady increase in length. The aspiring scholar had dedicated much time to trying to understand the makeup of the material from which the ancient Sheikah technology had been made so it was easy to recognize the sensation when the hero achieved a comparable degree of hardness on its own for her. As his throbbing intensified to where each beat of his heart surged up her arm, a wave of uncertainty beyond any she had felt thus far fell over her. Princess Zelda knew in her heart right away that this was something she had to have and not just for the mere purposes of procreation. In her hundred years of knowing him, she had never been nearly as intimidated by or attracted to him more. She needed to gain a thorough understanding of what Link was capable of and just how he put all men recorded before, but still, who was she to use him in such an unsavory man? Even with her lingering doubts though, she knew that the bare minimum that she owed him was her honesty.

"Link, you're incredible," Zelda commanded herself to say with the warmest smile she could, "It's not only bigger than I ever expected but impressively veiny too."

"Really?"

"Of course, it can't be easy to achieve arousal with an organ of this size, and you did it so quickly. It's got to be easily over two hundred fifty percent greater in volume than any prior research suggested that it would be. I appreciate your dedication given the abrupt circumstances."

"Well, I mean, you are beautiful, Zelda," he found himself unable to avoid admitting.

"Huh?" she did a double-take.

"Sorry if you didn't think that I thought so, but you have such an endearing personality and a gorgeous shape to your body with your excellent fashion sense."

"Really? the princess felt a new kind of embarrassment washing over her.

"Yeah, having you touch me like that, it's like a dream come true. I know you have a responsibility to fulfill, but I'm grateful to be given this chance to share in it with you..."

"Oh, Link! I love you!" the need for his manhood gave way to the need to get her arms up around his head for a much deeper kiss than before.

Without even meaning to as she mashed her lips into his, she wound up with his tower of masculinity standing tall between her own two legs. Having it rub against her confined, now aching womanhood drove her own excitement up to near unbearable levels. She began to forget why she had even begun to lay with him like this other than the promise of the most carnal of pleasures that they both greatly deserved. Her hands dropped away from his head only to get down to the otherwise quite comfortable black pants that she had never hated wearing more than right now. She did away with them as hastily as she could manage so she could return to drinking him in while feeling his member climb even higher, now matched against her own shapely, sizable rear.

"I can tell you're growing even more erect, Link," she giggled, "Are you the sort of boy who's more attracted to butts? I'm certainly aware that mine happens to be a bit fuller than most."

"I'm attracted to you, Zelda," he replied, "For all you've done."

"You can touch it, you know."

"What?"

"Go on," her voice lowered to a whisper, "Touch it."

The hero did as his princess commanded as always but accepted her orders with more gratitude he ever had before. Zelda was certainly divinely blessed in her own right. For her to say that she was a bit fuller than most women in that region was quite the show of modesty from the princess. The wideness of her hips and rear undeniably affected the very manner in which she walked, carrying a captivating sway with every step she took. The cheeks on her royal butt had more meat to than even hands that wielded the Master Sword could fully grasp. He still took hold of what flesh he could and found himself taking after the princess's scholarly nature in testing how they responded to being jostled around in various directions. Zelda's hypothesis on his affinity for asses was confirmed as she sensed him rising higher than ever before, to a level only the truly heroic could ever achieve. It would have been easy to cram his meat into her just like this, but the amount of pleasure that came from simply having their loins rubbing together forced her to wonder how much pleasure she could create for him through a more serious approach.

"You know, Link, I wouldn't know much more beyond random gossip, but I hear that sexual organs can also respond well to manual stimulation. Would you care to join me in a bit of research?"

The hero consented with a nod that failed to convey the true extent of his desire but proved sufficient for the princess to prepare to get to work. She began to pull away from him only to realize how reluctant he was to remove his hands from her rear. As she moved back, she felt tremendous disappointment about the separation as well, but her deeply scientific mind proved useful in determining a position in which their combined needs would be met.

"Alright, Link, I'm going to test a position I'm not entirely sure about. You need only say the word should you feel any discomfort," the princess made a one-hundred-eighty-degree rotation on top of him.

Link nodded more eagerly than before as she remained positioned atop his body while her head spun to wear his penis was hardly an inch away from it. She drew to such close proximity that she could feel its heat radiating onto her forehead. Meanwhile, the hero also gained greater access to her body than he would have ever dared to dream he would have. The enormity of her ass came to obstruct the entirety of his view, her moist folds in easy distance of his tongue as well as his hands. Her progress was only halted by the awe that filled her when she inspected his erect dick from tip to base.

"It's so huge..." she caught herself fashioning her hands into an invisible ruler as it easily towered over her head, "If only I had the tools on me to know just how much. It would be a measurement worthy of the history books. Just look at these testicles too. His sperm production must be off the charts. It's almost scary to think of such a thing going inside my vagina..."

With only a sudden twitch of his shaft as any kind of warning, Zelda felt her body recoiling when he charged headlong into her loins. Savoring the softness of her cheeks in his palms and her womanly flavor on his tongue. Her hands clenched as she suddenly found herself trembling hopeless before his heroic cock now thrashing about in the air.

"Oooh. how am I supposed to respond to you touching me like this while showing off that incredible thing?"

All immediate attempts at rational thought proved futile for Zelda as Link flourished in an environment that called for solid instincts and swift action. For the first time in their lives together, he proved to be a far quicker study than her at something as his mouth probed her for weak points while he accentuated the shape of her bottom in his palms. Ultimately, intuition was all that the princess had left and she followed into slathering her tongue all over his rod as she held on for dear life. She had never even dreamed that the taste of a man's penis was something she would ever be sampling but even the first traces of it on her lips got her craving for more. The prospect of having him inseminate her womb decreased in priority compared to the chance to have him exploding right before her eyes.

"Don't stop, Link," she pleaded, "You keep on going, and I will too. Let's go all out for each other."

Zelda found a somewhat manageable grip on his erection between her hands and mouth, though it became apparent that his member was just a bit more than her jaw could handle on its own at the halfway point. Even so, her hands were delighted to explore their new subjecting, freely examine the pulse and texture of his shaft along with the hefty roundness of his balls. His assault on her was unrelenting though so her mind lacked the room to act on much beyond what her impulses fed to her. Only the visceral reactions of the knight beneath let her gauge whether anything she was doing was actually working, only clinging more tightly to him as she reached her breaking point.

"I'm cumming. You're making me cum, Link!" she cried out in ecstasy.

Her body erupted into an ensemble of euphoric tremors. The shockwaves Link set off in her womanhood reverberated across her vast lower body. The aftershocks that reached her upper body only made her hunger for this taste and touch even further. The hero had politely released his grip to grant her a peaceful orgasm, but this only left him more fully susceptible to the full array of ministrations she was applying upon his loins. She felt his testicles tense in her and his cock bloat within her already strained jaw as his own mouth was now free to release a bevy of lustful moans for her.

"Yes, so delicious, just what I hoped for from the chosen one," her voice buzzed into his manhood, "I want to know what it's like for you too, Link. Feel free to let it all out."

Having no one to blame but herself for issuing the command, Zelda only found herself with barely three twitches of his manhood as a final warning before his hips bucked upward to launch his essence into her highly eager but ill-prepared throat. The force and quantity of his semen left her meager opportunity to form an opinion on its taste, coming out with the soaring speed of Vah Medoh, to which she'd need the hearty endurance of Van Rudania to handle it.. It was an urgent choice to make on whether to spit or swallow. At first, she opted for the latter until its sheer volume forced her to settle for the former. Regardless of her limitations though, the princess kept her lips fighting to hold in what they could, nonetheless, accepting the consequences as the excess dripped out of her lips and onto her finely made shirt. It worked out in her favor however, as she soon did find the flavor of his cum to be one she thoroughly enjoyed, milking one last shot out of him that hit her well-kept hair.

"Oh Zelda, that was unbelievable," the hero lauded her efforts.

"Yes, it was for me as well," she relieved him of her weight so as to lie back alongside him, "I dare say I don't even know why it took us this long to get here."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to think I accepted my appointment just to get close to you. It was about so much more than that."

"But we did get close, didn't we?"

"Yeah," they cuddled together once more.

The resting couple took turns playing with the others' hair, their vastly differing approaches to style perfectly reflecting their distinct personalities. All seemed to be at peace between the once oddly matched duo until one more shared kiss treated each to the taste of the other still fresh on their lips. Link accepted the flavor of his leftover fluids with aplomb, but what Zelda tasted awoke something much deeper within her. She was reminded of her original plans for the evening, but they reformed with an entirely new resolve and purpose. Seeing her sit up to suddenly show and immense distaste for her already dirtied shirt prompted Link to lift himself up and do the same with his Champion's tunic to face her as an equal.

"You okay, Zelda?" the hero inquired.

"More okay than I've even been," she calmly unhooked her bra as well.

Her hips and rear end may have been the stuff of legends for the hero, but her chest was nothing to scoff at either. Her heavily layered royal attire rarely did justice to how well her breasts had developed. Zelda noticed his eyes following allowing with their natural rhythm to which she added her own slight motions to further entice him with their bouncing.

"I know it's a lot to ask after all that just occurred, but I feel an awakening in me unlike anything since I finally harnessed my sacred power for you on that tragic day," she declared, "It's not just my duty to continue my bloodline, but I yearn to bear your children as the man who awoke me as a woman. Will you grant me this honor, Oh Chosen One?"

Link lifted himself to meet her and deliver a stare that she felt penetrate her eyes to pierce her very soul. It only served to set her entire woman how aflame, her body temperature rising to a degree where she utterly radiated fertility. In turn, Link saw to it to quash any lingering doubts he still sensed. Without needing her to lift another finger, Link roused up an even more impressive level of passion than before. Zelda looked on in amazement as his excitement rose back up even higher than she recalled, uninhibited the slightest hint of exhaustion or even the pull of gravity itself, bobbing in the air at its leisure. The only source of concern was that, with their groins positioned as closely as they were, it was now plain as day just how deeply into her this hero would plunge, stretching beyond even her navel. Even still, her body would settle for nothing short of being wholly taken by Link, not even daring to ask him if he was going to actually fit inside her. Instead, she saw fit to answer his most prominent trait with her own.

"What are you doing, Zelda?" the hero could only huff with titillation as she lowered herself to all fours.

"I'm giving you everything this royal body of mine can possibly offer," she turned her backside to him and held out her hips, "Plant your seed in me as your carnal instincts lead you. Everything about me you've yearned for is now yours to claim. Do with it as you please."

The hero couldn't hide his bewilderment, as she swayed her hips side to side until she had successfully lured his hands over to them. He started by merely resting and rubbing his member atop her butt as if to force himself to believe that any of this was real, pressing his firmness against her tenderness. She smirked at his continued shock until she noticed that she had felt him grow again, just a bit further between her cheeks as the reality set in on him. Turning her head back, he truly looked as if he had the necessary size and strength to break her clean in two should he so chose, but she refused to show him anything other than her most endearing smile. She had trusted him with her life before and her heart was dead set on seeing it through with him on this as well.

"I'm doing it, Zelda. Get ready," he warned while steadying his tip against her entrance.

A few practice prods were necessary given how far surpassed her soaked opening was by the meat of his burgeoning glans. He was unsure how to most comfortably proceed for her, but her lasting confidence gave him the conviction to continue with nothing held backing, breaking through the barrier of her maidenhood with her waist held firmly in his grasp. The tearing of her hymen was certainly a unique pain for Zelda, but it paled in comparison to the regrets she had for being unable to help her friends, family, and Link when they most needed her. Seeing to the future prosperity of the kingdom was the only complete redemption she saw for legacy and she took the surrendering of her virginity as merely another ordeal on that path for her to overcome. It didn't last long though as the treatment his manhood was applying to her vaginal walls soon kicked in. Every way her canal rearranged with every inch he pushed through became a journey to become truly one with him that she was determined to get to the end of. Each new shape her insides took on as he advanced became its own wonderful adventure.

'Liiiink, it's so biiiig," she allowed herself to speak without constraints, "So fucking good."

Link took her swearing as guidance to get all the way in before she began spewing any additional unseemly phrases. Her slickness accommodated his first two thirds quite well, but the last few begged for the real muscle of the princess's appointed knight. With a shove, he managed to get all but one inch or so inside before hitting the true resistance of her womanhood, but Zelda merely took the sensation as her true call to action. The princess saw to the total consummation of their union by ramming her ass back against him, forcing her body to take all that he had no matter what and leaving him reeling for once as her groin fully rested against his.

"Mmmmm, so long! So fat!" she clenched her teeth, "Why did none of those books mention how great a vagina could feel with something so huge in it?! I guess other men simply can't measure up to my chosen hero!"

"You're clenching down so tightly on me! I feel like I'm going to melt in there."

"Yes, let us melt together, to join our very beings as one!" she lifted her head high.

The princess's hips began moving again before the hero could fully acclimate to the pressure. Despite the apparent physical mismatch between them, they found that it was only through their matched rhythm and efforts that they could know the joy of truly being united as one. Her cervix welcomed each strike his masculinity made against it, savoring it as a portion of the strength that brought down Ganon himself. Link could barely hold on as he watched Zelda's entire body quiver with every thrust he made to her core, the princess's hair and breasts swinging freely in the air. He couldn't resist leaning his chest onto her back where he could feel her locks against his skin and take her tender breasts into his hands. This additional contact seemed to prompt her movements to become increasingly wild, forcing him to bend over further still to be in a position where he could keep up with the overwhelming burden of her luscious ass crashing into his hips.

"You're sucking me in Zeldaaaa," he groaned, "It feels like you're going to grind me into nothing!"

"I can't help it. The way you feel rubbing and throbbing against my insides feels too wonderful! I can't get enough! Give me more! I'm sorry, but I simply need to have more!"

More was precisely what she got as Link resolved to handle her like the holy entity he knew her to be. He became animal-like in his humping, keeping his weight on her so she had no option but to accept the full force of his thrusts. Zelda loved how his fingers only became more aggressive in her breasts and rosy nipples, relishing how it'd feel to get the same treatment as his baby grew inside her. Remembering how much she wanted to bear his child made her core only more sensitive to the lunges he kept on making against it. Her walls tingled front to back as his shaft bulked up with his seed within them. They tugged as feverishly as they could at his member, becoming restless the moment they had anything less than its entire length inside her. The strength of her divine will quickly became too much for even a chosen hero to bear.

"It won't stop, I can't stop," he shivered, "It's going to be so much. I love you, Zelda!"

"Give your princess's pussy all it can take, Link!" she beckoned, "I love being filled with your manly, heroic, dick. Fertilize this goddess with your manly, heroic seed!"

As ordained by the goddess, his manhood swelled to the limit as her womanhood stretched right along with him. Her walls clamped and held him against her cervix as they accepted the heavenly joy of their shared release. He flooded her core with the graceful force of Vah Ruta while she continued to pummel him with the righteous fury of Vah Naboris in her rear. The thralls of climax enveloping her only urged her to pound harder against him as she fought to have every last drop of his seed planted inside, even if it ultimately proved too much for even her blessed womanhood to contain. Their mixed essences dripped out onto the sheets below them as the spent hero fell back onto his pillow, his princess content to take a seat right in front of him.

"That was more than I would have ever fantasized it being. Thank you, Link," she beamed back at him, "I pray that the procreation between us is successful, but I don't necessarily dread the thought of having to try again either."

He returned her eye contact with a grin, but she still caught him continuing to admire the child-bearing hips and succulent cheeks still dripping with his fresh sperm. Having now accepted him the way he had long since accepted her, she saw no further need for secrets of shyness. While a less mature version of herself would have snapped at him for it, she now stood grateful to have Link openly admiring her beauty.

"It's one-hundred-four centimeters by the way," she chuckled with just a hint of red on her face as she embraced her old love of numbers and data.

When Link looked confused, Zelda proudly used two fingers to make a curve around her hips at their widest point. She giggled as his eyes started to gape and his seemingly satiated manhood showed hints of returning vitality.

"It's probably even wider down below. I have to know simply to ensure my dresses fit properly, but I hear men have to measure for more... personal reasons," she crawled over while eying down his penis once more, "Since I shared, just exactly how big are you? Twenty-one, Twenty-two? No, definitely more than that."

Link became moderately flustered as she brought her ear near his lips for him to speak. In truth, he hadn't done a measurement in the scientific sense, too concerned with the oncoming Calamity to engage in such trivial activities, but he did have certain other experiences that gave him a rough idea.

"Actually, forget I asked, this scholar is more interested in the data she collects herself," she patted him reassuringly, "Besides, I know of certain mixtures worth trying for optimal results. I pray that I have a willing candidate in you for the study, Link."

To a degree, Link understood that there was no escape for him now. There was no length to which this princess would not go to satisfy her intellectual curiosity, but he had never once seen it lead her into an endeavor that wasn't also for the benefit of those around her. All he had was one question for her.

"You intend on pushing me to my limit, don't you?

"I owe it to you to enable you to utilize your physique to its fullest potential and to experience the level of pleasure that comes with it," she decreed, "The mythical form and power of the body of the hero will be recorded for all generations after, so that you may forever receive the admiration and appreciation that you deserve. Your cooperation is crucial to this vital research. I am most grateful for it, hero."

Zelda kindly bowed her head for him, and it proved the perfect chance to give her the kiss to her forehead he wanted to repay her with. She laughed at how it tickled her face and took her beloved position at his side and in his arms. They were a long way off from seeing Hyrule restored to its former glory, but they were content to have a plan of action together, one they hotly anticipated seeing play out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been procrastinating on doing something from Breath of the Wild for years. I'm looking forward to doing more from now on.


End file.
